


Mad Hatter Day

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a fluffy Halice drabble in celebration of Mad Hatter Day! I don't own Syfy's Alice or Hatter (though I wish I did!)Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

Hatter was, to say the least, surprised when he came home to find Alice underneath a black fedora with silky white band wrapped around it. A small index card with 10/6 written in her handwriting was resting between the band and the hat. She had ordered pizza and set it out on the table.

"What's all this for, love," Hatter asked with a laugh, poking at Alice's hat.

"Happy Mad Hatter Day," Alice exclaimed with a smile as wide as the Cheshire's. Upon seeing Hatter's look of confusion, she explained, "Just like the illustrations in the original story, the Mad Hatter wore a card on his hat that says 10/6. Today is October 6th and people celebrate it as a fun sort of holiday. So I thought I'd do something special for you."

"What a brilliant holiday," Hatter mused, wrapping his arms around Alice. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Hatter," Alice whispered sweetly. Hatter kissed the top of her head, murmuring his love for her back. They parted their embrace and sat down to eat their pizza.

Later, they snuggled close together on the couch to watch Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Hatter had made a cup of tea for Alice and himself. Alice's mug was light blue with an image of the animated Alice displayed on it. Hatter's favorite mug, one that Alice had gotten him, was made to look like the animated Mad Hatter's hat.

Soon enough, the movie was forgotten when Hatter kept leaving soft kisses upon her lips. They became lost in their own Wonderland that they found within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Happy Mad Hatter Day, y'all! I've never seen anyone write a Halice fic for this so I thought I'd give it a go! Hope y'all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
